Take Over: Black Raven Queen
Black Raven Queen (黒鴉帝 Kuroatei) is Byakuu's newest Take Over spell after Yamata no Orochi was sealed by Yukari within a cave. After the sealing of the legendary creature, Yukari called upon another legendary creature Kurobi, The Mythical Raven in the Sun and requested him to test Byakuu. After looking into Byakuu's soul, Kurobi said that despite the darkness that was inside of her, that she was worthy of bonding with her and hopefully he would help bring her into the light, proceeding to allow Byakuu to take over him. Description To utilizing this spell, Byakuu will call upon the the soul of Kurobi and synch up with the creature, causing the very air to become incredibly hot and the ground to start to smoke from the heat being emulated due to the transformation. After successfully synching up with Kurobi, her appearance will massively change. Byakuu's attire will completely clothing will change as she will now wear a white blouse that is lined with green designs in the middle area; not only that but there is also a red jewel that looks similar to a bird's eye in the center of her chest. She also has on a green skirt and a pair of black boots. Byakuu grows a pair of black wings, each wing being the length of her body and granting her the ability of flight, flying through the air at impressive speed and pulling outrageous maneuvers. The most noticeable change is her right arm, which turns into a highly advance arm cannon. This arm cannon is silver and black as well as being incredibly long, being around the same length of Byakuu's legs. This arm cannon can fire condensed bullets of magical energy and can be used as a club, smacking her opponent around and even destroying objects that get in her way. While she is in this Take Over, Byakuu is able to unleash powerful flames that are capable of razing entire landscapes to the ground, making this Take Over dangerous to fight against. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Flight: *'Enhanced Speed': Magical Abilities Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): Fire Magic is a Caster Magic which allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced by the user raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. They can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. With this in mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence and is immune to being burnt. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as the user concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F, near the melting point of iron. Fire Magic seems to be unaffected by water, as the user is able to create flames even when submerged in water. In short, the user of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. User can also change the properties (such as heat, smell, and taste) of his/her flames for different effects, which corresponds with a different flame color and generates them by first summoning a Magic circle with his/her hands, from which the flames soar outwards. Solar Eclipse Mode (日食モード, Nisshoku Mōdo): Trivia Category:Take Over Spells Category:Magic and Abilities